


When the Sky is Filled With Light

by killthwight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta sometimes dreams the Earth ends with the Androids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sky is Filled With Light

Vegeta sometimes dreams the Earth ends with the Androids. They are always vivid; he can practically smell the dust and blood in the air. Bulma clutches the little baby in her arms, ashes in her hair after they set the world on fire—an artificial twilight.

The fight is always short and he feels an uncontrollable anger as he is thrown to the ground by faceless figures, broken and useless, and the only one there is Bulma. He can’t move, spinal cord probably severed, and he is powerless and defenceless. An honourless death for a Prince, for the last of a whole race—his name will be forgotten along with everything he represents. He feels a longing he can’t explain and the woman is always crying, tears clearing away the dust. Until finally the sky is filled with light and he wonders if she can see it.

When he wakes up, heart initially frozen with dread and quickly rekindled by anger, he can’t help but question if this was the fate of his counterpart, and how close it will resemble his own. He promises himself he will not allow it to be so and gets up to face the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago for the word drabble challenge at [Blue & Black](http://bulmavegeta.livejournal.com/). Heavily inspired by the song "In this Twilight".


End file.
